Talk:Snowfield 9
New Head NOTE: THE DISCUSSION BELOW IS CLOSED. RESULT: Head 1: Roundhead (inverted) wins. Head 2: Coconut wins. Head 3: Demon ties with Cat. Tiebreaker vote by me: Demon. (Cat Fish is still OK, but I really doubt that it'll sound good in cases like Cat Walker, Cat Eel, Cat Bat and Cat Spider. Demon sounds more reasonable for all species (Demon XXX sounds like a demonized XXX) Ivan247Talk Page 07:09, June 22, 2013 (UTC) A new head exists in this stage. What shall we name it? To start off, I suggest the head be grouped under Roundhead, and into a new (inverted) category, while the old ones are grouped under the (normal) category. Ivan247Talk Page 06:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: All voters must leave a signed comment for their votes to be valid. The two guest, who voted without comment before I wrote this, will still have their votes counted, but any further votes without signed comments will be ignored. Ivan247Talk Page 14:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT2: The discussion moves on to the naming of the 2 unused heads. They are the 2 heads in the middle and the right of this image: . Ivan247Talk Page 08:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC) EDIT3: Now B4 is out and the two formerly unused heads are there. So, the discussion will need to end soon. Ivan247Talk Page 07:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) EDIT4: Okay, I will end the discussion at 3pm tomorrow (UTC +8). Ivan247Talk Page 09:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) PS: I have feelings that the game will end at the large castle added in this update. Your suggestion is good.Yathimc (talk) 08:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) PS: I hope the game will never end. :I made that prediction because the game seem to reserve weapon slots only up to LV 7-8 weapons. BTW, also noticed 2 new heads in the game that I suggest getting them named ASAP. One of them reminded me the Shy Guys in Mario games immediately (maybe not exactly the same "mask", but of course we are not going to name it Shy Guy XD) and the other... I don't have a clue. Thinking on uploading a picture of the 2 heads here. Ivan247Talk Page 08:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Up to LV 7-8 weapons!? Yathimc (talk) 08:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. Although this is just a prediction and Ha55ii could add more as he/she likes. BTW, the 3 new heads: The left one is the new head in Snowfield 9 and the other two are currently (ver13.0) unused: Ivan247Talk Page 08:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm agree with inverted Roundhead. Also, this update gave me a burst of hope to beat the game. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) OK, so now 2 people agree with the name Roundhead (inverted). I think we'll look for more options. As an extra discussion, I want to look for names for the 2 unused heads after we finished naming the new head as they'll probably exist in later stages. Ivan247Talk Page 10:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I shall agree to that name, as there is also a head that looks a lot like the (recalled) Roundhead that Ludicrine made. That head went by the name "Circle", but I'll change that and the map... when I finally finish this year off, if not today. : Extra head names: Bowling and Demon. Also, this update is everything. I don't kid. : Also, remember the discussion of the SR World map we had? Wikia seemed to have fixed the- Oh wait, going off topic. 10:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : Extra Head of the Right:Smiley(Cat). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : Can you upload the enemy pictures? Also I'm agree with Left Unused Head beign called Bowling. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I also give my vote to Roundhead (inverted). As for the other two head-types, I agree with "Bowling" for the 2nd head, and I suggest "Cat". Also, to make it look more clear, I'd suggest to use a table and to put our votes in. As some people here didn't sign their post, I only included the numbers for now. Majorlee (talk) 17:25, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : On the Fan-Ball wiki the head on the left was called Roundhead (Large), but inverted seems fine to me. As for the middle one, I think it might be for the island or beach levels that look like they're coming, as it looks like a coconut to me, so I would suggest Coconut. The one on the right I think is supposed to be a demon looking head for the volcano-related levels. (Damn this update is huge) Talk 21:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : Added my votes to it n' stuff. -LDXD 15:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : Voted too. (Excuse my not logging in!) 16:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : Changed my vote for Head 3. Any head relating to animals just don't fit SR. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : Aye, voted as well. Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Changed vote to Circle on behalf of F-B. -LD For the new head in SF9, the votes are dominated by Roundhead (inverted). I think we should close the vote for this and start working on the pages (although LD's reason for circle is still valid. I do suggest having a note (formerly circle) in FB wiki). However the votes for the two unused head will still commence. Ivan247Talk Page 03:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Personally I felt that "Bowling" and "Coconut" were totally irrelevant to the face so I added my own one called "spook". The face looks spooked mahn. I liked that name "Cat" so I voted for that though. Hachi1 (talk) 08:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) "Spook" is good. All names for Head 3 are not so good (currently). Yathimc (talk) 11:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Head #2: I'm fine with either Bowling or Coconut, but, sorry, not Spook. Head #3 looks DEVILishly cute in a catty way, but it can't be called "Cat". Either Smiley (Cat) since it does have the same smile from standard Smilies, but with different eyes and cat-like 'ears', or Devil. (Loose opinion because quite frankly I'm still not expecting much to come from any solid opinion of mine after the thing with the catergory name for the Magician weapons (especially after ha55ii made a weapon called "Ice ORB" (semi-)shortly afterwards. That wasn't necessary ha55ii. That wasn't necessary. Couldn't have you called it "Icicle Line" or something? Oh well. Whatever. Can't really argue with an official name. Especially not if I can't even argue with an unofficial name)). ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Head 2: Coconut. I like this because it appears in a Beach stage, thus Coconut. Head 3: Demon. Cat sounds more like a species name to me. Maybe Pet? Ftaghn Talk 21:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) NOTE: THE DISCUSSION ABOVE IS CLOSED. Temporary place for enemy stats and count Stats Grey Tree: LV 66, LP 9000, No attacks. Gold 300, EXP 300. Head colour 656565, body colour 333333. A shield for the other 2 more dangerous enemies. White Copter: LV 68, LP 2000, AT 20-30, Range 200. Gold 200, EXP 600. Head colour CBCBCB, body colour 666666. Drops a yellow bullet dealing damage. White Walker: LV 68, LP 3000, AT 10-20, Range 500. Gold 200, EXP 600. Head colour CBCBCB, body colour 666666. Shoots an orange bullet horizontally. Pink Boss Tree: LV 71, LP 70000, AT 50-60, Range 500. Strength: Freeze (Time -95%). Gold 3000, EXP 6000. Head colour FE00FE, body colour 9900CC. Shoots bouncing pellets rapidly in an arch. Enemy count SF9 :1 has 30 white walkers. SF9 :2 has 20 grey trees and 20 white walkers. SF9 :3 has 20 grey trees and 30 white copters. SF9 :4 has 20 grey trees, 20 white copters and 20 white walkers. SF9 :BOSS has 1 pink boss tree. Err... Anyone notice that the color of the Walker and the Copter's body is... 666666?? Damnit, Ha55ii, what is it with you and Satanic references?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Grey Roundhead Tree: LV66. If it were LV666, that wouldn't be worth much EXP, so LV66 is as close as ha55ii could get. Then the other 3, 600, 600, and 6000 EXP respectively. The 1st digits all lined-up? 666. Grey Roundhead Tree's head color contains 3 sixes total- 666. Gotta dig these references, they're actually kinda crafty. I'm even almost willing to bet that even I missed a couple of the references. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) This is ridiculous!!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I was looking forward to your reaction! Dang, that was priceless! ;P Say, what do you think you'd do if ha55ii went and made a stage full of enemies that all dealt 6-66 damage, all with different min AGIs to seperate their strength levels and maybe even all 6 separate types (5 enemies, 1 with a physical attack with an elemental secondary effect, 4 with 2 having elemental secondary effects, etc.) present on the stage? ;P The boss would have to be the one with freeze in that case. And the value controlling all of their max AGIs would be 666. ;P That would just be so like ha66ii. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sheesh, this is almost like Super Mario 3 with all these satanic references. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, you don't kill stuff in SR by jumping on it. ;P You might still shoot bouncing fireballs every now and then with certain weapons (such as the Angel's Fire Circle), but jumping on stuff actually typically hurts you far more than the enemy in most cases. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC)